1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a time fuze for detonating at a predetermined time illumination or other types of ammunition mounted within a projectile. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fluidic-electronic time fuze including a ram air driven fluidic generator which supplies both the time base and power to an electronic timing and control circuit within the projectile.
2. Description of Prior Art
The time base function for time fuzes for detonating illumination ammunition in projectiles has historically been fulfilled with pyrotechnic devices, the primary reason being the simplicity of the devices due to a minimum number of moving parts. Pyrotechnic fuzes are, however, subject to erratic behavior with respect to burning time. In addition, they are especially vulnerable to failure during extreme environmental conditions and extended storage periods.
Other prior art time fuzes have used electronic oscillators for generating the time base function in an electronic timer. However, these oscillators are quite often expensive and do not provide any additional safing signatures to the safing and arming device of the detonator.
Prior art time fuzes are also known which rely on stored power such as batteries of the thermal or electrolytic capsule type to drive the timing and detonating devices. These stored power sources are often unreliable and add unnecessary weight to the projectile.
Another alternative as a power source for prior art time fuzes has been the use of small air driven generators. An example of this type of generator is a rotatable armature generator which is driven by a propeller or a series of turbine blades in response to the flow of ram air through the projectile. However, these generators lack reliability and do not generate a voltage which is accurate enough to be used as a time base for the electronic timing and control circuitry of a time fuze.